A Sprites Allure
by Axe-lTheSystem
Summary: Allura, a mischievous sprite, is sent to Avalar to prove her worth to her superiors. Yet in order to do so, she must learn to use her powers which will lead her to team up with a certain purple dragon and fall head over heels for a prehistoric sorcerer!


**Author`s Notes: **W00t! My next story! Again, this wasn`t part of the plan, but well, when you`re someone as touchy as I am when it comes to inspiration, well, we`ll just say there are many detours on the road to creation of a story, let alone a series…so yes, I will be slow writing this (as I`ve indicated on my profile).

Here too, I`m not expecting much from this story because I`m actually digging up an old story idea I had back when I was what, eleven? Yeah, I think it was then…man, does time fly…Anyway, I`m unearthing an old story and twisting it around to hopefully make it better than I originally anticipated. Bringing another dragon into the story was just…a little too cliché. Besides, there`s the new characters in the most recent Spyro games that happen to be dragons too, so really, I need something a little more original. Oh, and if there are sprites in any of the Spyro games after _Year of the Dragon_, please just disregard the last sentence. W00t for old-school Spyro games!

**Disclaimer:** Spyro, Elora, Hunter, Ripto and all other related Spyro the Dragon crap that shows up in this story is copyright to Insomniac Games and Universal Interactive Studios.

Allura, The world of Linaria and all other related sprite stuff is copyright to Axe-lTheSystem.

**JUST YOU WAIT**

In a place not too far from Third Dimension Earth, nor that of the Dragons` Worlds, nor the Forgotten Worlds, nor any world actually, lies a certain veil. Yet this is no ordinary veil. This is the Veil Between Worlds, where Linaria, the Land of the Sprites can be found. This particular land is the one world that intersects with all the worlds of this great big ball of dirt and water we call Earth. We sprites call these worlds _dimensions_. The countless number of dimensions found on Earth is only visible from Linaria, at least, according to what I`ve been told. We can view them from all the many regions of our land as layers laid one on top of the other. For instance, we can view Third Dimension Earth in the region of Gullopsis while we can view Muntun, the world of witches and warlocks in the region of Utolmos. Linaria is as vast as the number of worlds overlaying each other on Earth.

Anyway, where does Linaria lie? Good question! If one steps outside on a sunny day, or a rainy one or even a snowy one and look up the sky, that would be where we are. Of course, no one can actually see us. It`s kind of like a one-way mirror where we live. If one looks up at the cloudy sky or stares at the sun until their eyeballs burn and they`ll just see the cloudy sky and the burning sun. But we can see them. Try as one might, no one can penetrate the Veil Between Worlds except for us. If one flies as high into the sky as possible, if one stares at the night sky through the strongest telescope human hands can create, there`s no hope for success in the endeavour to find us. Only us sprites can come to people in their worlds and return home just as easily. Same goes for Muntun or the Forgotten Worlds.

But there is a valid reason for sprites being granted this power of traversing worlds. This is because we are the beings that govern emotions. Don`t laugh, because it`s true. Humans, for example, may think they`ve got themselves all figured out with their high-tech, scientific research and psychology, but really, everything they know about the feelings they exert on a day-to-day basis is all dictated by a league of sprites. Most of the time, six sprites are allotted to one individual or what we call an Omni, each governing an emotion: Sadness, Anger, Fear, Joy, Love and Anxiety. To achieve the more complicated emotions, these six sprites work together and combine their powers to produce different types of feelings such as Hatred, Lust, Ecstasy or Emptiness. Humans might liken this sort of power to deities of their Greek or Roman mythologies. This does somewhat ring true actually. All this talk of gods and goddesses ruling over such feelings is all us. But we are just simple fairy-like creatures that live in the clouds drifting through the skies, granting each living being the gift of emotion.

It`s vitally important that each group does its job, or the being they govern cannot grow up and develop properly. Of course, there are always the oddballs here and there that can`t do their jobs properly, resulting in such things like personality disorders or bi-polar disorder or just plain stupidity. I, of course don`t mingle with such folk because it would be disgraceful to my parents` name if I was to group myself with any of those childish sprites who simply can`t take their work seriously. Unfortunately, I _am_ one of those sprites who can`t take their work seriously.

Well, that`s what everyone keeps telling me, at least. I mean, I do my job! I shower my Omni with Love and Devotion all the time! I combine my powers with that of Joy, Sadness, Anxiety and even Anger and I still get told I`m slacking off! I work around the clock doing what I do best, but for some strange reason, I`m not doing what I should be doing. As my elders say, "You must use your powers to create and influence your Omni`s emotions to bring about an Omni with a highly-developed range of emotions". I have no idea what they`re talking about! I do exactly what they expect from me, but then they go and tell me that what I`m doing is causing mayhem and exploring emotions too mature for the Omni to experience at their age. So what if I enjoy watching the life of a teenager become an erratic soap opera? It should open up some more venues to explore newer emotions they haven`t felt before! But apparently, my elders and my parents take great offence to my noble intentions and are deciding to send me to Earth in a world separate from the Third Dimension, where my Omni lives, to teach me a lesson. Hopefully, down on Earth I can learn the importance of love and correctly maintaining relationships with people, so they say. If I can get some personal experience and make a proper sprite out of myself, maybe I could return to my position as an Amorous Sprite back in Linaria.

The world is called Avalar and consists of three different sub-worlds: Summer Forest, Autumn Plains and Winter Tundra. Few humans are found in this place, so I can apparently fit right in, considering I`m a mystical being too and everything. But honestly, my earth-bound form is not much different than what a Third-Dimension human looks like. I stand about four-and-a-half feet tall on two feet. I appear to be in my late teens (and I suppose I act like it too). I`ve got pale skin, long, green hair tied into a flowing ponytail reaching my back, bright violet eyes and shapely facial features. I have a slender body, with an hourglass figure. My distinguishing feature as a sprite is that I`ve got pale purple wings which are my pride and joy. Sadly enough, I`ll be stripped of my ability to fly great heights which would allow me to travel back up to Linaria to teach those snot-nosed elders a thing or two about keeping me grounded. Now, because I`m no longer a resident of Linaria, I`ll lose my appearance as a shining ball of light and I`ll have to adopt the earth-bound form as well as wear clothing. After some moaning and groaning from me to be decent (clothes restrict our abilities to perform so they`re not necessary) I will have no choice but to be forced to wear a pink sleeveless top and skirt with white lining and white sashes across my shoulders and hips as well as white knee-high boots and elbow-length gloves. These clothes are to be imbued with the enchantment to restrict my ability to fly back home and to get anywhere near more than a hundred feet from the lowest cloud in the sky.

Needless to say, I`m not very happy with my situation. But at least I get to keep my Charms and Aura Sight to cultivate relationships among the inhabitants here. Sure, the other Amorous Sprites in Linaria are responsible for that, but because I`m supposed to be learning how to do my job, they`re being told to hold off so "the amateur can do her share".

Maybe this exile (as I like to call it) may help me gain my respect back from those loser elders up there. Besides that, I`m not sure what other positive things I can say about this "lesson". Well, maybe I can create some more soap operas in the lives of the people of Avalar! Yeah, that`d be fun! No wait, I can`t do that. My sentence down on Earth will be extended and I`ll have to live as a stupid Earth creature for as long as my exile lasts. What`s more, I won`t be able to fly freely either! What kind of sprite am I if I can`t fly? An over-sized fairy in a skin-tight outfit, that`s what!

Well, what kind of name can I make for myself down there? Maybe I`ll be the next Cupid? No, that`s too old-hat. Oh, maybe I can be the object of affection for all the cute male inhabitants there! Now, _that`s_ what I call a feat! OK, OK, maybe that`s a _little_ selfish. But you`ve got to agree, having dozens of attractive creatures fawning over you for your beauty and charm is a treat!

Gah! I wish that my elders or at least my parents could give me a few hints, let alone some sympathy. My parents don`t even want to be seen with me because they`re so embarrassed. Not even my fellow sprites Ragel (the Wrath Sprite), Dreadmond (the Apprehension Sprite), Terron (the Trepidation Sprite), Sorra (the Woe Sprite) and Elatia (the Glee Sprite) will vouch for me. Ah, who cares about them? I`ll show them. I`ll show them all what this Amorous Sprite can do. They`ll see me for what I am and what I`m capable of. They`ll be sorry. Oh, they`ll be sorry they dared to throw me down to Earth. My name will be revered and all the sprites in Linaria will hear my name and swell with pride! They`ll write stories about me which will be passed down from generation to generation. The little sprites will look up to their parents and say, "Tell us that story again! The one about Allura!" And their parents will say, "Oh, yes, the story of Allura, the most amazing Amorous Sprite there ever was--"

Oh, by the sound of that rumbling voice, it seems like my father`s telling me the elders are here to send me on my way. With a deep breath, a heavy heart and a brave spirit, I leave my abode and prepare to be exiled.

Just you wait, my _dear_ mother and father, my _distinguished_ elders and my _beloved_ sprites. Just you wait, Linaria. When I return, you won`t be laughing anymore. When I return, you won`t be scrutinizing me any longer. When I get back, you`ll see what I have become. Just you wait.

Anyway, yes, I`m doing a background chapter for this story too. My apologies for the length. I want to get something out and posted before school starts up again. If it sucks, don`t worry. My good fanfics are coming…but unfortunately, they`re on the back burner right now and need plenty of time to develop into beautiful works of art. Well, pretty enough bundles of words and punctuation marks. I`m sure I`ll get some haters out there…*scowls at all possible flamers* But really, if you don`t like my stuff, please be nice about it, otherwise I`ll…call you a prep! Does anyone know where that came from? Kudos to you if you do! But seriously, be nice and I`ll respect that greatly! Thanks! Peace.

-ATS


End file.
